Silly Strawberry
by Colors-With-Crayons
Summary: Renji and Ichigo meet at school, Ichigo's strange behavior one night lead Ichigo to reveal his feelings for Renji. RenIchi. Yaoi. First time writing one. Rated for language and other stuff.
1. Silly Strawberry

This is my first yaoi story so take it easy...especially you lizzy....critic...don't laugh at me....

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form...

* * *

It's that moment right before day. Dawn or Dusk, when you realize everything that's happened, and all emotions come crashing on you like a weight. Yet somehow you manage to smile and laugh; when your soul is slowly dying, dying until there's nothing left. And you feel like an empty, lifeless shell, until that one person comes, seeing you and understanding, somehow maneging to slowly lift the weight as you slightly regain pieces of your broken soul and become whole again. You realize that you both we're filled with the same emptiness, until you found each other; but after you end up losing that person, the whole process can start over again.....

Ichigo walked into the brightness of the schools classroom, squinting his eyes he took a seat be the window. Ichigo pulled out his cell phone, to pass the time before the teacher starts class, he made an angry face. Isshin had sent him over twenty messages on as to why he shouldn't be so groggy on his first day in the 12th grade. Angry, Ichigo sent back _Shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass when I get home! _A minute later Isshin sent back _Oh my son! Mother what are we going to do?! He's using naughty words we need help! _Annoyed, Ichigo shut his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"Something the matter?" A voice said.

Ichigo looked up to see a red-haired male standing over him. Ichigo burst out laughing and said, "I can see why people give me so much trouble over my funky hair now, but yours! ha!"

The red haired male mummbled "Nice to see that I amuse ya, I'm Renji Abarai." Renji sat down at the desk next to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Renji, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. My idiot father is just being himself." With a bored expression Ichigo leaned his head on his hand.

"Oh, I getcha," Renji said.

"Get what?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't like yur dad, do ya?"

"What? No, it's mutual, I guess." Ichigo mummbled.

Ichigo and Renji both sat forward as the teacher walked into the room. When the teacher was well into her history speechRenji glanced at Ichigo. The slender orange-haired, brown-eyed male was looking out the window. Renji couldn't get a clear look of his face, but he could tell Ichigo wasn't listening.

"-Ichigo Kurosaki." The teacher said.

"Huh? Ya?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Please answer the question." The teacher said in a not-so-nice-tone.

"Uh, um, could you repeat it please?"

Ichigo answered the question, all the while Renji was watching him. Ichigo glanced at Renji; slightly blushed, then looked back out the window. Renji ust thought Ichigo was embarrassed about getting the question wrong, but Ichigo thought otherwise.

Ichigo saw Renji staring at him and felt his cheeks heat up a little and quickly looked back out the window. _This male, staring at me? I feel like somethings different about him. _Ichigo thought

_I see most people stay away from Ichigo and leave him alone. From far away he looks scary, but the close I get the cuter he looks._Renji thought. _Wait, what the hell?! Why the fuck am I thinking this? I'm no softy! _Renji put his hands on either side of his face, only to here the luch bell ring. Renji grabbed his bento and stood up.

_Get a grip Ichigo! _Ichigo told himself. _He could be like Keigo for all you know! _With that Keigo burst through the door.

"Ichiii!!!"Keigo shouted and ran twords Ichigo. Ichigo held out his hand which smacked Keigo in the face.

"Ichi? huh?" Renji smirked and walked over to Rukia for lunch.

Keigo took onle look at Renji and ran behind Ichigo. "Wh-who is this man Ichi? He's scary lookin."

"Shut up and go away keigo!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Care to join me for lunch _Ichi?_" Renji teased. He didn't know why he teased Ichigo, he just did.

"Like hell I will!!" Ichigo said, Renji sighed.

"Fine. I'll join you for lunch." Ichigo gave in, _why do I feel like I should please him? _Ichigo thought, grabbing his bento and following Renji.

"Wha-What about me?!" Keigo cried.

* * *

Renji led Ichigo to the roof, Rukia following them. Ichigo was surprised to find Chad, Inoue, and Ishida already up there.

"Hello Ichigo, good afternoon." Inoue greeted him.

"Hey." Ichigo said.

Renji stopped surprised. "You know em'?" He asked.

"Ya," Ichigo said dully.

"Let's sit here then." Renji said.

"Yay! I can share my bento with Rukia!" Inoue said happily.

"Heh, heh not today, I brought my own." Rukia sweated.

"But I brought extra!" Inoue pouted.

Renji and Ichigo silently enjoyed their lunches, careful not to look at each other. Ichigo quickly finished his bento, the awkward atmosphere between him and Renji was starting to bug him. Renji too noticed the atmosphere.

Ichigo picked up his pace on eating and said, "I'm gonna go to the classroom, I want to start the homework.." Ichigostood up and walked away with his bento.

"Whats his problem?" Ishida asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Renji cracked his knuckles and stood up.

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Relax, Rukia, I'm not gonna hurt him I promise." Renji picked up and his finished bento and walked away. Inoue looked at Rukia questioningly, Rukia just sighed and went back to eating.

* * *

Renji walked back into the classroom to see Ichigo the only one in the room, staring at a paper on his desk. "You ran away in a hurry." Renji said leaning against the window next to Ichigo's desk.

"Ya, I want to do the homework so I don't have to do it tonight."

"That's just an excuse." Renji looked down at Ichigo, who looked up at Renji.

"What do you know about it?" Ichigo squinted his eyes.

"Heh, more than-" Renji squinted his eyes and put his hands on his side leaning down putting his face two inches away from Ichigo. "You." Renji finished.

Ichigo drew a sharp breath, closing his eyes as he turned his head away from Renji. Renji laughed and walked around Ichigo's desk to take a seat at his own.

"Eh, whatever." Ichigo said leaning his head on his hand and bringing a bored expresson back on his face. Ichigo stared at Renji having and urge to trace the tattoos on his face. Ichigo focused back on his work as students filed back in a few minutes before class started again. Ichigo was careful not to look at Renji the rest of the day as he could feel Renji glancing at him every once in a while.

Ichigo packed his things as soon as class ended and threw his bag over his shoulder. Ichigo walked steadily out the door of the school building when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Reflexes kicking in Ichigo spun around punching the person in the face.

"Holy shit man, ya pack a punch," Renji said holding the right side of his face. "But is that any way you treat your new friend?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started walking again. Ichigo knew he was only putting on a brave face, but he could feel guilt coursing through him as he said, "Go away."

"Nope, not 'til you apologize." Renji followed Ichigo.

"Never." Ichigo wondered to himself why he was playing in Renji's games.

"Why not?" Renji asked.

"It was a reflex there's nothing to apologize for." Ichigo quickened his pace, but Renji matched it easily.

"Uh huh, sure."

Ichigo stopped, Renjiturned around to look at him. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo asked in irritation,"Why the hell won't you leave me alone?"

"Why the hell are you so rude?" Renji countered.

"I was born that way." Ichigo said walking again. Renji didn't follow Ichigo, instead he started walking the other way. Ichigo laughed and decided to whatever it.

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly and Ichigo's and Renji's friendship grew as they got to know each other more and more. Neither of them acknowledged they're previous feelings.

* * *

Ichigo lay on his bed about a month after he met Renji, thinking about his dream. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if Renji shared the same feelings a he had. Knowing Renji, Ichigo knew it would be hard to tell. Sitting up Ichigo rubbed some of the sleepiness from his eyes.

_"Ichiiiigooooo..." _Ichigo heard someone whisper. Ignoring it, Ichigo got out of bed and went to get a drink of water. A few minutes later Ichigo returned glass in hand. Closing the door and flipping on the light, Ichigo blinked at the red-headed male sitting on his bed. "Hey." He said

"What the hell, Renji?! What are you doing in my house and how did you get in?!"

"I figured ya'd let me stay here for the night, that okay? My parents kicked me out and Rukia wouldn't let me stay with her. I got in through the window how else?" Renji explained, the curtians of the window blew in the slight breeze. Renji looked at Ichigo, he was only in his boxers. _So thats how he sleeps _Renji thought.

"Get out." Ichigo said flatly. Renji didn't say anything, he just looked at Ichigo. "Get out." Ichigo repeated.

"Where the hell else am I supposed to go?" Renji asked.

"I don't care, just get out."

Renji didn't know what was bothering Ichigo but he could tell something was different, something wrong. "Ichigo?" Renji asked. "Ichigo? Whats up with you?" Renji looked at Ichigo with a weird expression, Ichigo's eyes were dull, as if he was far away, dazed.

"Huh?" Ichigo seemed like life came back into his eyes. "Ha ha, nothing. I guess you could stay here but your sleeping on the floor." Ichigo laughed.

_Somethings wrong with him._Renji thought as Ichigo closed the window then sat next to Renji. Puzzled, Renji looked at Ichigo, which turned into staring.

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking at Renji.

"I'll need blankets if I'm gonna sleep on the floor." Renji decided to say, he was going to ask Ichigo if anything was wrong, but decided otherwise.

Ichigoleft and returned with blankets, dropping them on the floor. "There, now get off my bed." Ichigo demanded.

"Fine. Fine. I'm gettin' up." Renji stood up and started fixing the blankets into a bed. Ichigo went to his own and sat down, watching Renji. After Renji was finished Ichigo stood up and turned off the light, returning to his bed once again, Ichigo fell asleep fast only to dream about Renji.

* * *

"Ichiiii-" Isshin burst through Ichigo's door only to be stopped when he saw Renji "-go?"

Ichigo said through a muffled voice, "Go away dad, I'm sleeping."

"But Yuzu wants you and your stranger to come to breakfast!" Isshin said loudly.

Ichigo grumbled and sat up. "He's not a stranger, he's a friend. If we're not down in five minutes, tell Yuzy not to worry about us."

"Yay! Yuzu! Ichigo-" Isshin ran out the door.

Ichigo slipped on a T-shirt and some old, worn-out, comfortable jeans. Wondering why his dad was so lively in the morning, Ichigo slightly shook Renji with his socked foot. "Hey get up."

Renji mumbled something Ichigo couldn't understand.

"I said, get up!" Ichigo shook Renji harder with his foot.

Renji sat up, revealing his chest (Renji is wearing boxers...). Renji rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Ichigo stared at Renji, he had never seen his bare chest before. Ichigo felt like he was being drawn in towards Renji, by something. Renji's tattoos didn't help Ichigo either. Ichigo sat down next to Renji and touched part of the tattoos on Renji's shoulder. Ichigo entered a trance, lost in his thoughts, dreams, and emotions, he started tracing Renji's tattoos.

Renji was rubbing his closed eyes, slowly waking up from the sleepiness, when he felt something cold touch his shoulder. Looking, Renji saw Ichigo with the same dazed expression as before. Confused, Renji stared at Ichigo when he started to trace his tattoos.

"I-Ichigo?" Renji asked, "Ichigo, what the hell?" Renji didn't know what to do. He liked the idea of Ichigo touching his tattoos, but at the same time he felt like Ichigo wasn't really there with him. "Ichigo." Renji said firmly. When Ichigo still didn't respond Renji grabbed both of Ichigo's hands and pinned him on the floor, causing Ichigo to hit his head. "Ichigo, you wanna tell me what the _hell _your problem is? Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened his eyes. Pain swirling in his head, he closed them again, only to open them back up with a surprised look on his face. Renji had an expression on his face somewhere mixed between worry and frustration. Renji's long red hair was down allowing it to flow freely around his face and shoulders, just long enough to tuch Ichigo's skin lighly. Ichigo realized what he had done. A slight blush entering Ichigo's cheeks he said, "S-sorry Renji, I didn't mean to do that I-I.."Ichigo's voice falter as Renji spoke.

"You what Ichigo? Something strange is going on with you. _Somethings wrong."_

Ichigo cringed under the last those last words. _Was it wrong to think of Renji in that way? A new best friend and I have to think of him this way..."_ Ichigo wondered.

Renji hesitently got off Ichigo, he wanted to pull the male into his lap and slowly have his way as he played with him but Renji pushed that thought out of his mind. Ichigo was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was.

Renji pulled on the cloths that he had worn over to Ichigo's house; jeans and a short sleeved black shirt, decorated with red lightning print, he also pulled his hair up.

"Ichigo hurry up or we're gonna leave without you!" Someone yelled from down stairs. It was Karin's voice.

"Leave? What?" Ichigo said as he walked into the front room. Renji trailing behind.

"You forgot didn't you?" Karin said in an annoyed tone. " The trip? According to dad, we're all suppose to go camping this weekend remember?"

Ichigo looked at the bags on the floor. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder. "That's okay," Isshin said all too happy. "Ichigo's almost a grown man, he can stay home. And besides that means we get to have some father-daughters bonding time! Lets go!" Isshin said and started out the door, hands full of bags.

"Now look what you've gotten us into." Karin grumbled. "Come on, Yuzu." Karin reached down and grabbed her bags, Yuzu did the same and followed Karin out the door.

"And like that they were gone." Ichigo heard Renji say under his breath. Ichigo heard the engine start, but Karin came back through the door.

"Ichigo I forgot to warn you, don't cook anything, we don't want the house burnt down. Order take-out or something." Ichigo heard a muffled laugh from Renji as Karin said this. Karin gave one last look at Ichigo, then at Renji before closing the door and hearing the car take off a few seconds later.

"Man I'm hungry." Almost immediately after Renji had said this, Ichigo's and Renji's stomach growled in union. Both men let out a laugh. Seeing as there were eggs in the fridge, Ichigo figured he could manage those at the very least. After some very deliciously, unflaverful eggs Ichigo decided he should wash the dishes so they wouldn't pile up for Yuzu. Renji helped in the drying of the dishes.

Renji thought about Ichigo's strange behavior recently. He didn't know whether he should push it on him or not. Renji decided that there was only one way he would find out, if he forced an explanation out of Ichigo.

Ichigo wondered why Renji didn't ask about his behavior before, already. He could tell it was bugging him, Ichigo just didn't know how to bring it up and if he did, Ichigo knew he would have an extremely hard time explaining himself. Would he have to make up some lie instead of explaining himself? _Lie to Renji? _Ichigo hated the idea of it, _lieing _to his best friend would only make things worse.

* * *

"Ichigo..." Renji asked hesitantly, when they were back in Ichigo's room folding up the blankets Renji had used that night.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked, back turned to Renji as he was fixing his own bed. "Ya?"

"Ichigo.." Renji said.

Ichigo turned around at the tone in Renji's voice. Renji wore the same mixed expression as before, but this time it was tinged with determination. _Shit_Ichigo thought. _He's gonna ask about that, what am I gonna say? _Ichigo worried.

Renji looked strait into Ichigo's eyes, determination stricken on his face. "Ichigo...What was up with you this morning and before we went to bed? Something's wrong, and I want to know. What is it?"

Ichigo still didn't know what to say, he looked down at the floor, face expressionless. He was gonna do it, answer all of the questions to the best of his ability. "I said I was sorry what more do you want?" No emotion. No nothing. Ichigo couldn't explain, he didn't know how.

"Dammit Ichigo, I demand an explaination!" Renji tooks a few steps closer to Ichigo leaving only a small space between the two.

"I don't know what happened. I started thinking and e-" Ichigo stopped talking. A small tear ran down his cheek. He didn't want to admit it all, not yet, but at the same time he did. His heart screamed at him to tell Renji his feelings, kiss him, let him in. Ichigo's brain told him otherwise, it brought in all the 'what ifs' and Ichigo listened to them.

"Thinking about what?" Renji asked softly.

Ichigo couldn't hold much more, he gave in slightly to his heart and whispered low, still looking at the ground, "You."

Renji's heart skipped a beat at this. He didn't know what to think. _Ichigo acted like that because of me? Is _he_ saying he has feelings for me? _Renji's mind raced with a million questions.

Renji cupped Ichigo's face and brushed away a new escaped tear. Renji tilted Ichigo's chin up. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's lips lightly. "Ichigo...." Renji whispered.

Ichigo could feel Renji's warm breath on his lips as Renji whispered his name so gently.

Ichigo furrowed his brows and said confused, "R-Renji I don't understand."

"Silly Strawberry, ya thought I wouldn't feel the same?"

"Renji? What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo pushed past Renji, walking over to the other side of the room, taking a drink of some juice he had brought up with him earlier. Ichigo's hand was trembling, he didn't know what to do. Renji hand just kissed him.

"I guess I don't know?" Renji said confused. _Did I get the wrong impression? I thought Ichigo liked me, am I wrong?_In his pocket Renji's cell phone vibrated, he pulled it out saw the word 'mom' and decided not to answer it. "Uh, Ichigo..I'm..-er...sorry." Renji mumbled and walked out of Ichigo's room, planning on heading home. Apologizing wasn't one of Renji's favorite things to do, but he knew when it was appropriate to apologize, he expected others to do the same for him.

Ichigo stared at his glass. _I can't let this happen. I don't care anymore. I want to find out..I need to find out._Ichigo ran out of his room. "Renji wait!" Ichigo shouted as he caught Renji by the arm just below the stairs.

"Huh?" Renji said as he turned towards Ichigo. Ichigo let go of Renji's arm. "What?"Renji asked.

"Um well.......eh nevermind." Ichigo turned around and took one step up the stairs only to be pulled off, swung around and kissed by Renji. Ichigo kissed back, not really caring anymore about hiding his feelings as their tongues clashed together.

Renji's phone vibrated in his pocket again, ruining the moment. Renji groaned, pulling out his cell phone, it was his mom again. "Sorry Ichigo." Renji said as he answered it.

Ichigo walked and sat down in his living room, waiting for Renji to finish.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji said walking into the living room, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Ya wanna go to my house?"

"Your house?" Ichigo asked, standing up. "Sure why not?"

* * *

Let me know if i should write more......


	2. Weird Pinapple

**Chapter 2!**

**Please enjoy! (Overly enthusiastic XD)**

**I don't know where this is going.....but lets hope it turns out well...I'm not sure but their might be some OOC. (Well I could be sure but then I'm not. Let me know....)**

* * *

Renji opened the door to his house. "Ichigo! Quit complaining!"

"We walked forever though, my legs hurt." Ichigo complained.

"It wasn't that bad, just think; I walked all the way from here to your house yesterday." Renji shoved Ichigo inside. "Now, arn't ya interested in seein' my house?"

Renji and Ichigo had walked for about an hour and a half. Seeing as Renji lived on the _outskirts _of town. Ichigo thought it was ridiculous that they went to the same school.

"Yeah, sure I am, but I'm also ready for lunch." Ichigo mumbled examining Renji''s house. Upon entering there were stairs leading up and a hallway, Ichigo went down the hallway and found a large living room; and the hallway splitting off into another.

The living room was wide with wooden floors an 'L' couch and a love seat, a small coffee table sitting in between the fixture. A large T.V. sat against the wall with a surround sound system. Another door leading into a kitchen was in the back. Everything seemed neat and organized.

Renji led Ichigo into the kitchen. The kitchen was neat with lots of counter space and an island in the middle. Four red bar stools stood under the counter in a row. Ichigo took a seat at one in the middle. Renji walked around and stood on the other side in front of Ichigo.

"Nice house." Ichigo said resting his chin on his hands.

"Ichigo, ya know I'm still not clear on why you've been acting weird." Renji fixated his eyes on Ichigo's.

"And?" Ichigo stared at Renji.

"I want to know."

"I want to eat, but we don't always get what we want."

"I _can _give ya food, but you won't give me an answer?" Renji questioned.

"Never, you'll have to wonder forever." Ichigo mused, messing with Renji.

"Then I'll have to pry it outta ya." Renji walked around the counter, not taking his eyes off Ichigo as he slowly advanced.

Ichigo stood up watching Renji and backing away, the dangerous tint in Renji's eyes glowing. Ichigo backed into the space between the wall and the counter. A smirk spread across Renji's face, "So are ya gonna tell me or not, Ichigo?" Renji said now only three feet away.

"I said never."

Renji closed the feet between them and whispered in Ichigo's ear "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ichigo said just barely above a whisper.

"I don't believe you." Renji nipped a bit at Ichigo's ear.

"G-Go away you Weird Pineapple." Ichigo tried to slightly push Renji away and, of course, failed.

"Why should I? When ya won't give me what I want." Renji kissed Ichigo's neck.

"W-What about your parents? Arn't they home?" Ichigo tensed.

"Relax, Ichigo," Renji backed off Ichigo and sat down on one of the bar stools. "No-one's here but me and you."

Ichigo let out a sigh and sat next to Renji. "I see, where'd they go?"

"Not sure, said somethin' about preparing for a third honeymoon."

"Third honeymoon? Sounds interesting..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ya said you were hungry, so whatta ya want?" Renji stared forward no bothering to look at Ichigo when he talked.

"Dunno, how bout ramen or rice or something..." Ichigo trailed off.

"What about take-out? Or a sit-in restaurant? I'm not much for makein the kitchen messy."

"Ramen and rice don't make the kitchen messy."

"So?"

"What do you wanna do?" Ichigo asked, getting hungrier by the second.

"You." Renji scoffed before saying, "How bout take-out? It's easier and faster."

"Fine with me," Ichigo stood up not hearing Renji's perverted comment. "but how are we gonna pay?"

"With money of course!" Renji stood and followed Ichigo out of the Kitchen. "There's a place off seventh, just a few blocks from here, its the closest."

"K." Ichigo let Renji take the lead when they got outside.

* * *

Renji came out of the restaurant with a small paper menu and handed it to Ichigo. "Here."

"Thanks, but I still don't understand why you won't let me come in to order." Ichigo said taking a look at it. Ichigo decided on a rice and chicken special. Renji had already decided on the same but with a different flavor of chicken than Ichigo.

Renji took Ichigo's order and went back inside as Ichigo waited out. A slight breeze blew by and Ichigo looked across the street surprised to see two familiar faces walking towards him.

"Hey Ichigo!" Inoue called. "Whatcha doin?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing really, just waiting." Ichigo leaned against the restaurant's wall. "What about you?"

"I wanted to take Inoue to get some _real _food and I've heard this place has the best take-out. What are you waiting for?" Rukia asked.

"Someone." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and whom may that be?"

"Him." Ichigo said as Renji walked out of the restaurant's door.

"Hey Renji! How have you been?" Rukia asked politely.

"Um, good, I guess.." Renji was unsure of how to reply_, 'Why is Rukia here?_' He wondered.

"Lets go Renji." Ichigo said walking back towards Renji's house.

"Whats crawled up his ass?" Rukia asked.

"Dunno." Renji said and trailed after Ichigo.

"Those two, I swear. Come on, Orihime." Rukia said and walked inside.

"Wait for me!" Inoue followed after Rukia.

* * *

"No need to leave abruptly." Renji said, now back at his house in the kitchen.

Ichigo took his food from the bags and began eating. "They wouldn't of left if we stayed." He said between bites.

"True enough." Renji began eating as well.

Renji and Ichigo both ate their meals in silence after that, not bothering to make much small talk along the way.

After disposing of trash, sitting on the couch, and relaxing for a while; Ichigo started to get bored. Getting up and ignoring Renji's 'where ya goin?' Ichigo decided to explore the upper level in Renji's house.

Going up the stairs and looking through each of the doors, Ichigo found three very neat bedrooms, one sparkling bathroom, and one very messy bedroom. Assuming it was Renji's Ichigo decided to look around. A full-sized bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a desk; the typical bedroom. The only thing _un-_typical was the close every where.

"Find anything interesting?" Renji asked. Renji was leaning against the door-frame, watching Ichigo.

"No." Ichigo said plainly.

"I did." Renji said walking towards Ichigo.

"Oh? And whats that?" Ichigo asked.

Renji came forward and kissed Ichigo gently. "A certain someone." Renji said before kissing Ichigo again....and taking things a few steps further.(A/N:they had sex !! I am TehKuppyKake_Novelist and i approve this message!! Meaning i wrote this message and not Colors_With_Crayons)

* * *

Ichigo awoke to a loud thump. Turning over, groaning Ichigo fell off the bed landing on something he was pretty sure wasn't the carpet. Ichigo rolled off Renji and whispered "Ow." Ichigo pulled the blanket that had fallen with him, over himself as he laid there closing his eyes, too tired to get back up on the bed.

Renji groaned. Feeling Ichigo landing on top of him that early in the morning, wasn't exactly what he had expected. Especially after falling off the bed himself. Renji opened his eyes to a pitch black room, cold because he wasn't dressed at all. Grabbing a near-by towel Renji stood up and covered himself and flipped on the light. "Ichigo...." Renji said uneasy.

"Hrmm?" Ichigo asked from under the covers.

"You really should get back on the bed, ya won't get much sleep on the floor." Renji said. "And also..."

Ichigo could sense some uneasiness in Renji's voice. He sat up and pulled himself and the blanket back up on the bed. Ichigo rubbed his eyes then looked at Renji. Renji's back was to him and he was standing near the door, his hair down. "Renji? What time is it?"

"Sometime in the a.m.'s." He said.

"Renji? Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Well, I was wondering...two things actually...." Renji turned to face Ichigo.

"And?" Ichigo asked. "What are they?"

"You've been avoiding, twice now, why ya were acting weird before...about two days ago...?"

"Um...It'd probably sound weird..cheesy even...if I told you." Ichigo said looking at the ground. "I was kinda lost, mixed up, in my own thoughts...wondering if...um...you had feelings...for me?....And I..uh.....well, lost regard....for my surroundings...I guess..."

"Ichigo....you know you really are a Silly Strawberry." Renji said and half-smiled.

"What about your other question?" Ichigo looked up at Renji.

"That one can wait." Renji said as he closed in on Ichigo and kissed him.

"Renji, I'm still tired..." Ichigo complained shifting the blanket and himself in a laying down position, back to Renji.

Renji sighed. "I'll be back in a bit."

Ichigo turned around, "Where're you goin?"

"Take a shower, but why does it matter?" Renji walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Ichigo lay in the bed, thinking of Renji. _'What would people say? If they knew we were together?' _Ichigo wondered. _'Together....Could this happiness last forever? Was that Renji's second question? If we could be together, Forever? _Ichigo drifted asleep, knowing that when he awoke again, he would have to go back to his family, back to school.

* * *

"Ichigo, wake up." Renji said slightly shaking Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled over and sat up.

"Ya'd probably sleep forever if no-one woke ya." Renji said sitting on the bed next to Ichigo.

Ichigo noted that Renji was in an unusually happy mood today. Ichigo opened his eyes to glare daggers at Renji for waking him.

"It's six p.m. I can't believe ya still look tired." Renji said in disbelief.

"Anyone would be." Ichigo mumbled. "After what you did." Ichigo laied down and turned back over.

Renji laughed. "You can't stay here forever Ichigo, yur dad's ready to come get ya if your not home in an hour or so."

Ichigo sat back up again, awake and cranky. "When did you talk to my dad?" He asked.

"Around two, Rukia wanted to give Yuzu a fruit cake, and they were home."

"They were home?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya I asked bout that, Isshin said 'Karin insisted' that's all. They came back late last night."

"Why would Rukia want to give Yuzu a fruit cake?"

"For helping her earlier with groceries or something." Renji shrugged.

"...." Ichigo stared at Renji.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Nothing really."

"Ya wouldn't look at me like that if it was 'nothing really'"

Ichigo sighed. "Just get out would ya?!" Ichigo said and shoved Renji off the bed.

"Why?" Renji asked now on the floor.

"Cause I said so."

"Fine. No need to be so pushy." Renji stood up and left out the door, but not before glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled on some boxers and opened the door, Renji leaning against the wall outside it.

"Nice." Renji said.

"I should take a shower before I go home." Ichigo said.

Renji walked a few feet and opened the bathroom door, Ichigo followed. "Towels are in the back closet, don't take too long."

"Got it." Ichigo said.

Renji walked out of the bathroom deciding to watch T.V. while he waited for Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the living room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Took ya long enough," Renji smirked. "At least your clean."

"Are you implying I'm a dirty person?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Just unsanitary." Renji stood up and walked over to Ichigo.

"What have I ever done to be unsanitary?!"

"Nothing." Renji said kissing Ichigo. "We should get ya home." He said and walked towards the door.

"Ya." Ichigo followed Renji and they slipped on their shoes.

* * *

**Okay to those of you who read this, a big thanks. This _is_my first Yaoi....**

**On another note. TehKuppyKake_Novelist is my older sister. **

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**

**Chapter 3 might come and it might not, I'm unsure of what to do. **

**Well, once again, thank you for reading....my fanfic.....**


	3. Stupid Fruit

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its assets.**

**This chapter is in dedication to ThIsIsNoTmYrEaLiTy....because I told ya I'd dedicate it to ya! Although this is my first fic, I felt like we needed a dedication...**

**I'd like to thank my viewers and reviewers...I didn't think I'd do a chapter three....But now I'm sure I'll write a chapter four. This chapters kinda random but its the longest one!**

* * *

The walk to Ichigo's house was tyring, and once again they both were hungry when they arrived.

A smell amitted from the Kitchen as they entered the house. A smell saying dinner was already ready.

"I'm-er We're home." Ichigo said as he walked into the Kitchen, Renji trailing behind.

"Ichigooo!" Isshin shouted, jumping out of his chair arms out and coming at Ichigo.

Ichigo moved out of the way. "Nice to see you too, dad. Yuzu. Karin." Ichigo greeted.

"I see you brought that stranger home again! Who is he?" Isshin said, examining Renji.

"W-What? I was here earlier! Ya don't remember?" Renji was noticing Ichigo wasn't kidding when he told him his family was _'different.'_

Karin stepped in by kicking their dad in the leg. "Shut up will ya?! I'm trying to enjoy supper here and I can't with you being so loud!" She stomped back to the table before sitting down gracefully and enjoying the rest of her dinner, like nothing happened.

Isshin rubbed his leg, then sat back down at the table.

"Ichigo, Renji, would you two like something to eat?" Yuzu asked politely.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said when she had served them at the table.

"So what did you do?" Karin asked Ichigo. "While we were gone?"

"I visited Renji's house." Ichigo said. Renji just nodded his head and continued eating.

Conversation basically died at that point, an odd silence creeping over everyone.

Ichigo stood up from the table, thanked Yuzu again for dinner, and headed to his room.

"So, whats with Ichigo? He seemed calmer, I guess. Usually when dad does that he stomps off to his room without supper." Karin looked at Renji.

Renji looked at his finished plate, "Not really sure, couldn't tell ya." Renji stood up, and halfway thanked Yuzu before leaving the Kitchen.

* * *

Ichigo layed on his bed, after using the bathroom, closing his eyes and turning toward the wall. _'School tomorrow, did I finish the assignments?'_Ichigo mentally went through the assignments in his head when he heard someone enter "Ichigo." They said, it was Renji's voice.

Ichigo turned over,"Whats up, Renji? Thought you'd go home after dinner." He sat up.

"Not without saying goodbye. That would be rude." Renji said sitting next to Ichigo.

"Since when have you ever cared about maners?" Ichigo questioned.

"Never." Renji said kissing Ichigo. "See ya later." Renji stood up and exited the room, leaving Ichigo sitting there alone.

"That was...weird." Ichigo mumbled. He had expected Renji to argue back or something.

* * *

Renji walked out of Ichigo's house, not really sure whether his should go straight home or not. It wasn't that late, so he decided to pay Rukia another visit thinking he'd get some time to chat with her about Ichigo.

Rukia's house wasn't that far from Ichigo's, about a half of a mile or so.

Renji knocked on Rukia's apartment door. _Just a minute _Renji heard Rukia's muffled voice call from inside. A few minutes passed, Rukia opened up the door, "Renji, what brings you here again?" She asked, taking a step away allowing Renji to pass.

"Um.." Renji heard a few laughs and giggles, and looked questioningly at Rukia.

"I have company."

"Company?" Renji asked.

"Orihime, Rangiku, and Tatsuki." Rukia smiled. "We were deciding what to do."

"I think I know who they are." Renji mumbled. Renji looked at the three girls occupying Rukia's small living room. They were sitting around a small table. Not really sure what to say, Renji turned back to Rukia.

"Care to join us? _Renji_?" Rangiku asked before he could say anything.

"Uh..." Renji turned to look at Rangiku.

"Come on, you'd have fun." She said. Orihime and Rukia mumbled small 'yeah's' and 'come on's'

"Fine, but I don't plan on stayin' long." Renji said taking a seat next to Orihime. _'I guess I really shoudn'ta come.' _Renji thought.

"Nice to see you again." Orihime greeted.

Renji mumbled something along the lines of 'you too.' Rukia took a seat next to Renji and Rangiku, completing a circle of five around the table.

"So what shall we do?" Rukia asked.

"Your the host, you tell us." Tatsuki said, not really liking the fact that Renji had joined them.

"How 'bout we play Monopoly." Rukia said, only to be greeted by moans and groans. "Well any of you have an idea?"

"What about truth or dare? That's always a fun game." Rangiku offered.

"Classic, yes. You two in?" Rukia asked Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Sure." Tatsuki answered for the both of them.

"What about you Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Um, why not?" Renji agreed, unsure if this was a good idea or if he should bail.

"I'll start," Rangiku offered. "Tatsuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tatsuki said, playing it safe.

"Hmm, have you ever gotten drunk?" She asked.

Tatsuki smiled, "Nope."

"Would you like to?"

"I-I'm not really into drinking." She said.

"What about you Renji?" Rangiku asked.

"What kinda question is that?" Renji asked back, getting bored. "Mind if I leave? I've got some things to attend to." He lied. Renji stood up, staying here could mean disaster. It looked like Rukia's company wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"But you only just got here." Rangiku pouted.

"And? I'll see ya Rukia. Bye everyone." Renji walked to the door.

"Bye," Rukia said, "Oh and Renji?"

"Hm?" Renji turned around and looked at Rukia.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Renji turned back around and walked out the door.

"Whats up with him?" Tatsuki asked.

"He didn't expect me to have company." Rukia said.

"Whats that supose to mean?" Rangiku asked.

"It meant he had something to tell me, personally." She said.

"Rukia? Are you and Renji..?" Rangiku asked slowly.

"What? No. Besides, I have my suspicions about him."

"Suspisions?" Tatsuki asked.

"Him and Ichigo. Have you noticed their talking more and fighting less?" Rukia asked.

"Well yeah, but doesn't that mean their just becoming closer friends?" Orihime asked.

"Renji and Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled and sat in a thinking position. "They both act differently around each other...It makes me wonder if their-" Rukia didn't finish her sentence instead she said with a more upsy tone. "Well, whose turn is it next?"

"Its mine." Tatsuki said. "Rukia, truth or dare?" She asked. Renji and Ichigo were quickly forgotten about as the girls carried on their few hours of fun before going home.

* * *

Renji rode the bus back to his house remembering he had his pass when he stuck his hands in his pocket, which brought him to think about Ichigo. _'Ichigo I want to to tell you I'd rather not keep our relationship a secret, but would anyone care if they knew? I wonder what they would say, my mom, your dad, my dad, our friends ...Do I care what they think, I don't. Do I? Still I wonder....'_

Renji opened the door to his house, locking it behind him. He flipped out his cell phone, Three missed calls: two from his mom, one from Rukia. Renji took his phone off silent before calling his mom.

_Hello?_ She answered

"Hey, whats up?"

_Nothing really, just making hotel arrangements. Why?_

"You called."

_Oh, well we officially leave tomorrow. I'll see you in about three weeks, okay?_

"Where ya going?" Renji made his way to his room, picking it up.

_New York. Got to go. K? Bye. _She hung up the phone. Renji was used to his mom being like that in a hurry. Rude. Thinking about it Renji wasn't really close to anyone in his family. His mom always gone working or taking trips with his father, who lived and worked overseas.

Renji fixed his bed, looking at the time 10:46 p.m. he decided to take a shower before he went to bed. Not bothering to call Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo slouched in his desk, nodding off. He had tossed and turned all night unable to sleep. Ichigo wondered what Renji was doing, he hadn't shown up at school or said anything about not coming. What could he be doing?

Ichigo had slept through lunch, but soon regretted it on his walk home, he was starving. At home, when Ichigo was done snacking, he decided to call Renji; no answer. Ichigo was starting to become worried and rash thoughts started to flow through his mind. _'If Renji was sick, he would have answered. If he wasn't home, he should have been at school, and still answered.. Wonder what he's doing? What if something happened to him? Look at me worrying like a girl, its pathetic.'_

"Ichigo, if you turn any paler your skin might become clear." Karin laughed. "Your worried about something? What is it?"

"Who said I'm worried?" Ichigo looked strangely at Karin.

"Your bad at hiding things, so what are you worried about?" Karin asked.

"Karin, I don't think Ichigo wants to talk about it." Yuzu commented.

Ichigo's phone rang just then, as if on cue. Ichigo answered it while walking to his room. "Hello?"

_Hey. _

"Renji?" Ichigo asked.

_No. Who else would it be?_

"Hey. Not comin' to school? that's new." Ichigo sat in his desk chair, slightly spinning. Trying to contain a nonchalant tone to his voice.

_I slept in to late to get to school, thought I'd buy some snacks and food to eat. Ya know, I'm by myself for three weeks._

"Three weeks? Starting when?" Ichigo stared at the celling.

_A few days ago. Next weeks all break right? _

"Break? From what?"

_School. Your listening skills still haven't improved._

"And yours have? Didn't really think about the break, why?"

_Not sure._

"Useless information doesn't go anywhere."

_Who said it was useless? Maybe it was going some__where._

"Like where?"

_Uh..._ The line was silent for about two minutes. _How bout my house?_

"That's all you came up with? No." Ichigo stood up, and moved to his bed. Thinking he'd mess with Renji.

_Why not?_

"Your annoying. Hanging out with you for a week would be torture."

_How so Ichigo?_

Ichigo mumbled. "Do you really need an explanation?"

_Yes. I would be confused without it._

"I don't believe you."

_Ya sure? Ya don't sound very convincing._

"Am I suppose to?"

_Yes._

"Look who sounds convincing now."

_Your avoiding the question. Your suppose to be giving me an explanation._

"Really? Cause I thought you where trying to come up with something for next week."

_I did. My house, you think you could spend the week with me?_

"What kind of question is that?"

_Its an offer.._

Ichigo sighed "Most likely."

_Unsure?_

"Yeah, I'll see what I can work out. See you tomorrow."

_Sure, tomorrow. _The phone line clicked and Ichigo shut his phone, to him, it seemed like they're conversation shouldn't have ended there. The rest of Ichigo's week seem to flow slowly after that. He didn't really do much that he didn't normally do; help his dad, eat, shower, sleep, and of course talk to Renji.

* * *

Renji stood up and walked to the other side of the Kitchen, refreshing his glass of water. "I'm surprised your dad let ya stay here for the week."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair shrugged his shoulders and sighed, watching Renji. Still pretending to be upset about the whole bus thing.

"Ya know, trying to act angry won't work, I told you I couldn't find my pass before, a_nd_ I forgot about it."

Ichigo crossed his arms and sunk further into his chair.

***Flashback Time(A/N: I think it's kinda random...I just really wanted to put a flashback in my story...) ***

Ichigo stepped out of his house a few bags in hand. Renji took one of them from Ichigo. "You ready?"

"Do I look ready? Yes."

"Let's go." Renji said and started walking. They came to a four way intersection where they normally turned left, but Renji turned right. "This way."

"Huh? But don't we-" Ichigo followed Renji, where he sat on a bench.

"We're riding the bus today, I'm tired of walking."

"Are you saying we could have been riding the bus this whole time?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"You should have said something from the beginning. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. We couldn't have road the bus before, I couldn't find my bus pass and ended up forgetting about it until I found it the other day.. Why are you getting so overworked?"

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Now your being childish."

"..."

"Aren't ya suppose to be an adult?"

"..."

"The silent treatment?" Renji sighed, trying not to laugh at Ichigo's childish behavior. "Whatever," The bus pulled up in-front of them. "Lets go."

Ichigo followed Renji staying silent the whole time. The bus took them a few blocks down from where they had got Chinese food before.

****End Flashback****

"Your still being childish." Renji sat down in his chair. The two males were sitting at the small dining table in the Kitchen.

Ichigo sighed and stood up, exiting the room he looked back at Renji. "I'll be right back."

Renji looked down at his cup he stood up and dumped it out in the sink. '_Whys Ichigo being so difficult?' _Ichigo returned to the Kitchen in a matter of minutes. "Did ya have fun Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Renji, "With what?" Ichigo walked over to the bar and took a seat at one of the red stools.

Renji sighed and leaned against the counter. "Are ya finished being childish?"

"I don't know what your talking about, childish?" Ichigo looked questioningly at Renji.

"Sure ya don't." Renji said. "Are you still pretending to be upset or are ya finished?"

"Whats with you and the questions?" Ichigo asked.

Renji just sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm finished."

"Good. Now come on, lets watch t.v." Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him along.

Renji let go of Ichigo's hand and picked up the remote from the coffee table, pressing the power button. He set it on the stand next to the couch. Renji walked over to Ichigo who was standing just out side the kitchen door. "What's with you today?"

"Can't you think of anything better for us to do besides layz around?" Ichigo asked when Renji neared him.

"Well I can think of a few things," Renji kissed Ichigo lightly, before pulling him to the couch sideways and into his lap. "But whats the fun in enjoying this break if we're going to be running around all the time?" Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Fine have it your way, we'll watch t.v." Ichigo said getting more comfortable in Renji's lap and leaning on him.

* * *

Renji looked down at Ichigo and sighed, he had fallen asleep after a while, his head in Renji's lap.

"Hey Renji!"

Renji slightly jumped before looking to the side, then back down to make sure Ichigo was still asleep, he was. "Jeez Rukia, ya should let me know when your gonna drop by."

"Why are you whispering?" Rukia whispered as she walked to sit down on the other part of the couch. "Oh." She looked at Ichigo. "Whys he here, sleeping in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Who knows? More importantly, why are you here?"

"Well nii-sama invited me to his beach house for a few days. He said I could bring some friends, so I came to invite you and tell you to invite Ichigo."

"Isn't it a little late in the year for the beach? Its cold outside."

"Well yes, however his beach house has it's own hot spring."

"Hot spring? On the beach? That's different."

"I know, right?"

"Your brother seems to be very generous, but I'd have to ask Ichigo."

"Why? Are you going to wake him?"

"Yeah, why not? He shouldn't be sleeping anyway." Renji slightly shook Ichigo. "Ichigo, get up!"

Ichigo mumbled but didn't open his eyes.

"I said get up, dumbass!" Renji pushed Ichigo off the couch, not one to be very patient.

The side of Ichigo's head hit the hard floor. Ichigo sat up rubbing his head. "Dammit Renji! What the hell is your problem?!"

"I said get up! Why the hell are you sleeping in the middle of the day anyway?!"

"Your the one who wanted to be lazy! How can I not help but fall asleep if I'm bored!?"

"If you were so bored why didn't you say anything?!" Renji threw one of the couch pillows at Ichigo.

Rukia sat there laughing at the both of them.

Ichigo just noticed Rukia's presence. "Huh? Whys Rukia here?"

"Funny, she asked the same thing about you." Renji said.

Rukia cleared her throat. " To ask you something, and invite you to nii-sama's beach house. "

"But isn't it-"

"Yes it's a little cold for the beach, but not the hot springs."

"A beach house with a hot spring? That's...uh...different."

"Yep. So how 'bout it?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Renji?"

"Don't ask me. Do you want to go?"

"When?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"A month or so, during winter break."

"What? Why the hell are you asking now, if it's not for another month and a half?"

"He wanted to know ahead of time."

"Fine, I'll go." Ichigo mumbled. "It's better than being forced to play in snow."

"Then that makes two of us." Renji said. "You give us the exact dates and what not when it gets closer."

"I will. Don't worry."

Ichigo realized he was still sitting on the floor, so he stood up and stretched before taking off into the Kitchen.

"Rukia can you wait right there?" Renji asked.

"Sure, but I've still got something to ask you."

Renji stood up, nodded and followed Ichigo's footsteps into the Kitchen.

Ichigo stood with the fridge open pouring some orange juice into a glass. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You know, your about out of orange juice." Ichigo said before gulping down all his orange juice. Ichigo put the orange juice container back in the fridge and tried to take a step sideways to close the door, but stumbled a little because of Renji. "Renji, what do you want?"

Renji sighed and put a little more of his weight on Ichigo.

"Is Rukia still here?" Ichigo asked, after managing to close the fridge and set his empty glass on the counter.

"Yeah."

"Let go of me, your being annoying." Ichigo said, but didn't struggle to get out of Renji's grasp.

"How can I be annoying if I didn't say anything? And besides," Renji no longer put any of his weight on Ichigo, instead he whispered in his ear, "Your not struggling." Renji licked part of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo quickly put one hand over his ear. "Why the hell should I struggle? Rukia's still here so let go of me."

Renji let go of Ichigo, Ichigo turned around to look at him. "Whys it matter if Rukia's still here? Are you saying ya want to keep our relationship a secret forever?" Renji asked.

"Well no, but, it's rude to leave her in there like that."

"Ichigo, I asked her to wait, besides she's still got something she wants to ask."

"The lets go see what it is."

Renji sighed in irritation and rubbed his head a little. "Ichigo..."

"Look Renji, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until after she leaves right?" Ichigo slightly opened the Kitchen door and looked back at Renji, before exiting.

"_Dammit_." Renji mumbled. '_I could tell Rukia wanted to ask something about us, that look, damn. She's got a sharp eye.' _Renji thought as he exited the Kitchen.

* * *

Ichigo left the Kitchen and sat in Renji's previous seat, just as Renji came out and sat next to him.

"You said you had something to ask so what was it?" Renji asked as he took his seat.

"I'm not trying to be rude in anyway, I'm just curious as to why Ichigo's here? You both seem to act differently around each other."

"Do we?" Renji asked. Ichigo glanced at Renji and looked back at Rukia.

"Yes, you don't fight as much as you used to."

"I noticed you girls were keeping a closer eye on us last week."

Rukia laughed a little.

"Renji, can I talk to you in the Kitchen?" Ichigo asked getting up and walking to the door. "Excuse us, Rukia." He said before entering.

Renji sighed and stood up. "Can you wait again? Ichigo's acting weird."

"You both are." She mumbled. "Sure I can wait."

"Thanks." He said before leaving her alone again ignoring her previous comment.

* * *

"Ichigo?! _What the hell is your problem?!" _Renji said to a seated Ichigo.

"Renji, should we tell her?" Ichigo looked up from his seat.

"I asked you that earlier, you didn't come out with a straight answer. Instead you made a comment about Rukia." Renji crossed his arms. "Is that all ya wanted to ask, cause ya know this looks suspicious, though I guess it still would if we said you were staying here for the week."

"Yeah, it would. So what are we suspose to tell her?"

"I'm not sure, you were asleep with your head in my lap when she came in, how are we suppose to explain that, if she asks?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not sure either."

"Well I guess we don't have to explain if we don't want to." Renji quickly thought out a plan, it'd probably kill them of embarrassment and be a little awkward but it was worth a shot.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo listened more intently now.

"Well..." Renji walked closer to Ichigo and grabbed both of his wrists when he turned to face him. He pulled Ichigo out of his seat and maneuvered him around until he was able to push him up against the fridge.

"Renji! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted as his back was shoved against the fridge, rendering him unable to move much since Renji had his wrists.

"Ichigo I'm not trying to hurt you, so stop squirming!" Renji was trying to hold Ichigo still.

"No! What the _fuck _are you trying to accomplish by pinning me?!"

"Stop moving! I just want to-"

"You guys,"

Renji stopped everything he was trying to do, Ichigo stopped squirming. "Why is Rukia....?" Ichigo trailed.

"I just really wanted to ask if you two were together?" Rukia asked. "But it looks like my question is answered."

Ichigo was free to push Renji away from him at that point; not exactly the way he pictured Rukia finding them out, and definitely not what Renji was planning.

"Well don't just stare at me, say something!"

"Say something like, you might have the the wrong or right idea?" Renji asked moving to sit down at the small dining table.

"Well which is it?" Rukia asked taking a seat too.

"I'm not sure ya'd have to ask Ichigo he's the one who doesn't want me to touch him." Renji shot Ichigo a look.

"Wait, then are you-"

"What the hell Renji? Why are you putting this on me?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not. I'm just saying my thoughts." Renji rested his head on his hand and looked directly at Ichigo.

"I can't believe you think that! What do you know if your not me?!"

"Your actions suggest a lot of things."

"My actions?" Ichigo sighed and sat down fighting with Renji wasn't what he wanted to do. "Look, _I'm sorry._"

Renji didn't believe his ears, Ichigo had never apologized to him before no matter how mean they were being to each other. Whether he was only being nice to him because of Rukia, it didn't matter, he was still surprised to hear those two words leave Ichigo's mouth. Why was he apologizing anyway? If anyone needed to apologize it shoulda've been Renji.

"So you two _are _together? I've had my suspicions ever since this year started."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"No, actually only since Renji came over last week."

"He came over? When?"

"The last time I was over at your house. After I left I went to Rukia's." Renji said.

"But I had company, so you stayed barely five minutes."

"Was that a problem?" Renji asked.

"No, not at all." Rukia said. "I've got somewhere I need to be in an hour so I should go soon."

"Where?" Renji asked.

"The airport, Nii-sama's coming to visit me and he wants me to be there to pick him up."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks." Rukia said standing up. "So then I'll see you two around?"

"Yeah." Renji and Ichigo said in union.

"Then your secrets safe with me." In saying that, Rukia left.

* * *

Renji looked at Ichigo from across the table, "You apologized?"

"Well, yeah, I'm getting tired of fighting." Ichigo looked off to the side a little. "But..."

After a few moments Renji asked, "But what?"

"Is that _really_ what you think? I mean...what you said before and all..."

Not really sure how to respond, Renji stood up, walking around the table to Ichigo Renji leaned down and lightly kissed Ichigo's lips. "You'll have to tell me." Renji walked over to the fridge and opened it. Not finding what he was looking for he moved over to the cabinets, only to pull out a box of rice and start some up in the steamer.

Ichigo got up and fixed himself a glass of water. Setting it on the bar he looked at Renji, who was leaning against the counter opposite of him. Renji walked around the island getting closer to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Renji, then at the rice steamer. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing really." Renji said.

"Nothing is always something."

"Haven't I heard something like that before?" Renji asked, tilting Ichigo's chin up while placing a hand on his side and slightly pressing Ichigo between the counter and himself.

"I-I'm not sure." Ichigo glanced up at Renji, then looked away again.

Renji pushed a little more force onto Ichigo. He moved is hands onto Ichigo's waist and placed his lips just centimeters away from Ichigo's. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Ichigo whispered, slightly closing his eyes wanting Renji to kiss him.

Instead Renji kissed Ichigo right next to his lips and started trailing kisses down his neck as he let his hands wonder up the edges of Ichigo's shirt. Renji trailed his kisses back up before locking lips with Ichigo, all the while still inching Ichigo's shirt up. Ichigo slightly opened his mouth alowing Renji to slip his tounge in and intertwine with his own. Renji kissed Ichigo harshly before moving back and pulling Ichigo's shirt off and over his head.

Ichigo could feel himself wanting more as Renji kissed him again with more force. He fidgeted with Renji hair and removed his ponytail feeling it softly graze his skin as it fell. Ichigo felt Renji reluctently pull away to remove his own shirt. Renji embraced Ichigo pulling the two together tightly, feeling their skin touch only aroused the two further. A loud beeping started in the background ruining the mood for both of them.

Renji sighed, letting go of Ichigo and moving over to the rice steamer to shut it off. Ichigo sighed too, picking up his and Renji shirts. Folding them and setting them on the table reminded Ichigo of something he wanted to give Renji. Ichigo left the Kitchen returning shortly with a white box in his hands handing it to a seated Renji he said, "Here."

"What is it?" Reni asked taking the box.

"Just open it, its for you." Ichigo said taking a seat.

Opening it revealed a shirt marked with the words 'Red Pineapple' and a picture of one. "Stupid Fruit." Renji mumbled, "Thanks."

"Sure." Ichigo said making himself a small bowl of the rice. Ichigo heard Renji phone ring and him answer it, something that wasn't new. However, turning around and seeing the expression on Renji face, and the phone slide out of his hand, was new.

* * *

**Haha! I'm leaving it at that! I know I'm mean right? Who could have called Renji and what kind of imformation did they tell him? Review if you want! And bye bye readers thanks for taking the time to read my pityful story!**


	4. Renji, let's go home

**Hi! I'm really, really, sorry this is so late and soooo short. This is the end and I was going to make it longer but I like it this way. **

**And sorry to those who were waiting for an update...**

**I am a **_Disclaimer _**of **_Bleach._** and all its characters.**

* * *

Ichigo walked over to Renji and picked up his phone. "Renji whats wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." He said not taking his phone from Ichigo. Ichigo put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked. "What? Yeah."

Pause, a look of shock spread across Ichigo face. "Has it been confirmed?" He asked almost whispering.

Pause. "I see."

Pause. "Can it wait?"

Pause. "Go head on with it then."

Pause. "Yeah, its okay. We'll call back. Thanks."

He clicked the phone shut. _I can't believe that happened. But being here for him is all I can do. _Ichigo thought placing a hand on Renji's shoulder.

"Renji." Ichigo whispered. Ichigo saw how Renji 's emotions shifted from shock to something else.

Renji looked up at Ichigo, feeling tears threaten to sting his eyes. Crying was not something he did, ever. He never allowed himself to cry before, why would he do it now? He wasn't going to allow himself to cry over his parents' deaths. There was no way he could, yet somehow the tears threatening force seemed to be such a battle, that he almost gave up.

So much had happened to them in one single day, and now this: Death.

**------------A Few Days Later------------**

Renji stood staring as his parents' coffins were lowered into the ground. A sight he wished he'd never have to see when he was younger. He had thought about it then, and he was seeing it now. He knew they shouldn't have gone on so many trips, he had always prayed they make it home again. Except this time, he didn't. He didn't even offer a single word of silent prayer, not even in his mind.

After a while the other guests attending the funeral left. Leaving only two people there.

Ichigo stood right next to Renji, feeling sad for the loss. And even more sad that Renji hadn't said one word to him after telling him the funeral date. Ichigo had been sent home after talking to the lady on the phone, only to be struck with worry and fear until Renji allowed himself to be seen again. Until _now._Ichigo hadn't seen, talked, spoke to, heard of, or anything with Renji until today. Until this very moment when he put a hand on kneeling Renji's shoulder and said "Renji, let's go home."

* * *

**I need opinions on if I should write a sequal, or another chapter. Let me know!!**

**Thanks! and Happy Reading! :)**

**-Colors_With_Crayons**


	5. New Found Surprises

**Alrighty! A Next Chapter! I don't have an excuse for delaying this, so please forgive me! -.-'**

**I apologise very much for the lateness and shortness of this chapter and the last one! **

**And sorry if this chapter drags on at all..... **

* * *

Renji looked across the living room at the empty spot of where Ichigo would normally be sitting. To him, everything seemed so distant. He hadn't been talking to Ichigo much, nor to Rukia. There was just so much on his mind, and so much he had to deal with, that everything seemed to be on hold so he could work and think. Renji had found himself a job as a paper filer for Rukia's brother, an easy job that paid well. Renji didn't need the job, but found it rather as a way of occupying himself while he thought.

A realization hit Renji just then, it had been a little over a month since his parents death and the cycle of depression he was in needed to stop. It was time he looked at what the future held, and how his recent actions may affect that.

His first thoughts were about Ichigo, what was he feeling in the month that Renji was in a daze? Would he forgive him for ignoring him?

Renji glanced at the phone, reaching for it, he was going to call Ichigo.

Hoping that Ichigo would answer, he dialed the number.

_Hello? Renji? _Ichigo answered.

Renji sighed in relief, "Hey Ichigo, what are ya up to and how come you're not over here?"

_Whatta mean? I'm doing nothing in-particular, and why would I want to be over there? _

Renji smiled at the sound of Ichigo joking. "Maybe so I could see you. How long has it..been...since-" Renji's sentence died as his voice trailed off.

_I don't know, but why don't I come over for the night?_

Renji smirked, "Okay."

_I'll see you in about an hour or so, I have to pick up something along the way. _

"Alright, see you then, what are you going to pick up?"

_It's something for you, so I can't tell you. _With that said, the phone clicked.

Renji wonder what Ichigo could possibly be getting him. He stood up from where he was sitting and stretched. What was he going to do for an hour? Renji took one look around his house and knew exactly what he was going to do: Clean.

------

Ichigo walked up to Renji's door with a small box in hand. He was glad that the present he ordered was ready for him today. It was perfect timing. He stuck the small gift in his pocket, a smirk on his face.

Ichigo opened Renji's door and was instantly greeted by a warm embrace from Renji. "What has you in such a good mood?" Ichigo questioned. Ichigo was glad to see that Renji was no longer in a depression and had come to his senses.

Renji shrugged at Ichigo's question and walked back inside his house to the living room.

Ichigo was surprised at the cleanliness of Renji's house. The last time he had been here, about a month ago, it was a complete and total disaster, but now, everything was spotless.

"What?" Renji asked at Ichigo's perplexed expression.

"Its..so..clean." Ichigo mumbled.

Renji gave a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him down onto the couch, into his lap.

Ichigo froze at the sudden contact, before relaxing into Renji's arms. Ichigo smiled. "So whats new, Renji?" He asked.

Renji gave it a small thought, "Nothing other than my job..."

"..mmm, that's right, you got a job..." Ichigo replied slowly, relaxing even further into Renji.

Renji kissed Ichigo's neck and if at all possible, embraced him further. "Ichigo..." Renji started to say, feeling uneasy.

"What is it, Renji?"

"It's just...I wanted to apologize for my actions...from before..."

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize." Ichigo said, turning in Renji's lap so that he could see his face. "Everyone can understand your actions."

Renji smiled and cupped Ichigo's cheek, "Thank you."

Ichigo gave Renji a small kiss and stood up, taking a stretch.

Renji watched Ichigo for a minute or two before tackling him onto the smaller couch.

Ichigo, surprised by the sudden pounce, tried shoving Renji off of him, "Renji, what the-mph!"

Renji kissed Ichigo roughly, forcing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, he was not expecting Renji to do such a thing. He gave in quickly though, and kissed Renji back more forcefully. The battle for dominance was on.

Renji allowed Ichigo to dominate his mouth for a second, then pulled away for a moment to breathe. He stared at the flushed Ichigo beneath him and smirked.

Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and brushed his lips against Renji's. "You coulda kissed me without jumping on me." Ichigo murmured.

"Coulda've, but didn't." Renji murmured back and kissed Ichigo again, this time with soft passion.

Ichigo sat up and deepened the kiss. He undid Renji's ponytail, tangling his hands in his hair.

Renji slipped his hands inside Ichigo's shirt, causing Ichigo to shiver at the contact. Renji pulled away from Ichigo, and Ichigo stared at Renji, "What?" He asked slightly breathless.

"As much as I like kissing you, I can't pull your shirt off if ya have your hands in my hair."

Ichigo's face flushed and he allowed Renji to remove his shirt. Renji pulled Ichigo into his lap and Ichigo wrapped his legs around Renji. Renji began kissing Ichigo again, kissing his neck and teasing one of his soft spots.

Renji shifted position and Ichigo let out a small gasp as their hardened members came into contact.

Renji made a small smile and shifted again, teasing Ichigo. Just then through the sound of beating hearts in their ears the doorbell was heard in the background.

Renji groaned and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo then kissed him fully on the lips and said, "Who could that be?"

"If you don't answer it, she'll come in and see us." Ichigo said, trying to remove himself from Renji, but Renji wouldn't allow it.

"She?" Renji asked.

"It's Rukia, I called her and told her you called me, she said she would come over." Ichigo said. "Knowing her, she most likely has the whole gang with her."

Renji smirked and kissed Ichigo again before allowing him to move and pick up his shirt. He stood up and went to answer the door. Ichigo straitened himself and took a deep breath, trying to relax what Renji had aroused and making sure Renji's present was safely secured in his pocket.

Renji opened the door, revealing Rukia and friends, Rukia giggled and whispered a comment to Renji about his hair.

Renji remembering it was down, fixed his hair and invited the group in closing the door behind them embarrassed that he forgot about his hair.

Rukia walked into the living room, followed by Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida, Rangiku, and Renji's boss/ Rukia's brother Byakuya. As to why Byakuya was there, Renji had no clue.

Ichigo still a little flushed from Renji's and his previous engagement smiled at Rukia, "Brought the whole party, huh?"

"Yeah." Rukia nodded, the flush on Ichigo's face and the way Renji's hair was down and messy before he put it up could only make Rukia wonder what was going on right before they entered. "I hope we are not interrupting anything." She smiled.

"No, not at all." Renji replied for Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself something to drink.

Renji sat down on the smaller couch and asked, "How come everyone came over here?"

"I told Ichigo to call me when you finally called him. Everyone else thought it would be nice to come and see you."

"Well then, what shall we all do? Should I whip us up something to eat in Renji's kitchen?" Inoue asked.

"No, no, thats quite okay, Inoue." Rukia said.

"Where's Ichigo?" Ishida asked.

"He walked off into the kitchen, let me go check on him." Renji said and got up.

The rest of the group sat down on the "L" shaped couch.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"Renji asked.

"I was thinking about making something to drink for everyone. Although, I'm not sure what to fix, water, juice, soda?"

"Why don't ya just come out of the kitchen? If anyone wants a drink we can fix 'em what they want individually."

Ichigo looked at Renji and sighed, deciding to agree with him. "Alright." He took a drink of the water he made for himself and left the kitchen with Renji. The two sat down on the small couch.

"Rukia." Everyone looked at Byakuya. "These are all the friends coming to the beach house next week?"

"Yes, Nii-sama. Thank you for allowing me to invite them." Rukia said sweetly. "Anyways, this is the first time in a while everyone has been together, should we go out and do something?"

"How about we go see a movie?" Tatsuki suggested.

"Or we could go out and drink." Rangiku suggested.

"Not everyone is old enough for that yet, what movies are playing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure, it was just a suggestion."

"We could go take a walk." Inoue suggested.

"It's too cold for that." Ishida commented.

"Oh, that's right. Silly me." Inoue said.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Rangiku suggested.

"Ya sure do like that game don't ya?" Renji asked.

"Yes, it's easy and fun. Besides that you get to make people do silly things or get the truth out of them." She smiled.

"Alright then, who is up for playing?" Tatsuki asked.

Byakuya stood up and whispered something in Rukia's ear. Rukia nodded her head and Byakuya left.

"What was that about?" Someone asked.

"He said he would be back to pick us up when we are ready." Rukia said. "Who's starting truth or dare?"

"I will." Rangiku said, "Ichigo, truth or dare? If anyone pleads chicken, they..." She thought for a moment. "They will be forced to strip down to there underwear and run around the whole block in the cold."

Everyone groaned, "Can't you think of something better, Rangiku?"

"Nope, now Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"Do we really have to play?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then I refuse." Ichigo said and crossed his arms.

"If Ichigo refuses to play then I do too." Renji said.

"If they both get to refuse then I refuse." Ishida said.

Soon, everyone but Rangiku had refused to play.

"But you guys...Then this is a complete waste of time! Someone come up with something better to do then." Rangiku said and pouted.

Everyone was silent, not sure of what to do.

Ichigo's cell phone rang and everyone turned towards him. He smiled slightly and answered his phone. He was glad there was someway to break the silence, but not glad that the attention was on him.

"Hello?"

_Ichigo! What are you up to? _Ichigo's smile faded instantly, it was his dad who had called him.

"Nothing, why are you calling?"

_Can't I call and check up?_

"No, I'm going to hang up if you don't have anything important to say."

_Fine, fine, alright. Yuzu found this box that's labeled "Ichigo's stuff, don't open." I was wondering if you wanted it._

"Of course I want it, stick it in my room."

_Alright, but-Ichigo! You need to clean your room!_ Yuzu's voice came through the phone.

"Tell Yuzu I'll clean it later, I have to go. Bye." Ichigo snapped his phone shut and looked around at everyone. "Well did anyone decide what to do?"

"Nii-sama texted me, he said that he needed to pick us up now or we're stuck finding our own way home."

"Did you ask him why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, but he hasn't replied yet. Do you guys want to go now, or be stuck finding a way home?"

"Couldn't Renji drive us home?" Rangiku asked.

"No." Renji said flatly.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't want to, if you have someone else willing to give you a ride then go for it, but I'm not going to."

"Okay, no need to be mean."

"Nii-sama said something came up at work and that he needs to pick us up now or not at all. I need to give him a answer."

"Have him pick us up now, then."

"Okay, what will we do until he gets here?" Rukia asked. "Sorry we couldn't stay that long, Renji."

"It's fine. Whatta ya wanna do?" Renji asked.

"Hey Renji, I have a question for you and Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"Yeah? What?" He asked.

"Are you and Ichigo dating?"

Ichigo's face reddened a bit and Renji asked, "W-Where did that come from?!"

"It's just a question, I was wondering ever since you went over to Rukia's house last. So then, are you?"

Renji opened his mouth then closed it and looked away in defeat, not sure what to say.

"Oh my goodness, you two are aren't you?!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Both Renji and Ichigo said in union.

She laughed, "Hahaha, I can't believe you're embarrassed. This is priceless I must get a picture." And with that, Rangiku pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture.

Renji, jumped up and tried grabbing the phone to delete the picture, but failed as she kept moving.

"Nii-sama's here." Rukia said after everyone had calmed down. Renji and Ichigo both sat glaring at Rangiku.

"Then everyone excepts it?" Ichigo asked before they got up to leave.

"Excepts you two guys, yeah." Ishida said.

"Don't worry, we'll see you next week. Bye!" Inoue said as they walked out the door.

* * *

Renji sighed and sat on the couch again, now that everyone was gone, he could fully relax.

Ichigo sat down next to Renji and asked, "Do you want your present now?"

* * *

**Well, a review would be very nice, although I most likely don't deserve one with this late, late, lateness.**


	6. Cleaning Ladies, A Cook, and A Brush

**:3 Yay! I smile to myself that I got this chapter done. It's not as long as I wanted it to be though. I couldn't think of a name for this chapter either...so I just called it that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Renji looked at Ichigo, who was holding out a gift.

"Well, take it." Ichigo said.

"Why did you get me a gift?" Renji asked.

Ichigo debated for a minute on whether or not to tell him. "Well, I was going to give it to you when we went with Rukia on the trip, but they had it ready for me today. So, I decided it would be nice to give it to you now." Ichigo explained and took Renji's hand, putting the present in it. "Now then, open it." He said.

"Okay. No need to be pushy." Renji mumbled and started to open it; he tore the wrapping paper away and discarded it onto the floor. What he now held in his hand was a velvet box, which he opened.

A necklace lay inside; it had a silver chain with a small, gold, rectangular plate hanging from it, on the plate Renji's name was inscribed along with a pineapple next to it.

Renji set the gift on the table and turned to Ichigo, "Thank you." He said.

Ichigo smiled weirdly, "I'm glad you like it." He said.

Renji smirked, "Well, there is one other thing that I like more." He said.

Ichigo blushed and looked at Renji, "And what may that be?" Ichigo asked playing along with what Renji was saying.

Renji didn't answer him; instead he leaned towards Ichigo and captured his lips in a kiss.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and opened his mouth when he felt Renji lick his bottom lip.

When the two pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo asked, "Do you think we should go upstairs?"

Renji smirked. "Come on." He said and led the way.

"You don't think we'll get interrupted this time, do you?" Ichigo asked and heard Renji laugh a little.

Once inside the room, Renji shut the door and Ichigo went to sit on the bed. Renji walked over to Ichigo and smirked before he kissed him roughly. Ichigo opened his mouth and Renji immediately snaked his tongue inside.

Ichigo kissed back, wrapping his arms around Renji's neck and tangling his hands in his hair. Renji leaned forward more and Ichigo fell back completely onto the bed, Renji falling on top of him.

* * *

Renji kissed down Ichigo's jaw line, trailing down his neck and torso. Ichigo felt his face heat up more and more the further Renji went down.

Soon, Renji was just teasing Ichigo, kissing around all of his sensitive spots. "Renji." Ichigo groaned a little annoyed that Renji was teasing him and at the immense pleasure he was getting in him doing so.

Renji smirked and came up to kiss Ichigo, distracting him while he ran his fingers along Ichigo's boxer line and slightly wiggled them down. He pulled away from Ichigo and removed the boxer's completely from him. Renji examined Ichigo for a minute before kissing him again and trailing down much the same way he had before.

Ichigo gasped when he felt something warm and wet lick his member. More heat flooded his face as Ichigo felt Renji coat him with his saliva. His heart pounded in his ears and raced in his chest, he shivered then gasped again when he felt Renji engulf his member completely and give a light suck. Ichigo gripped the sheets beside him and bit his bottom lip, trying to restrain himself from bucking into Renji's mouth.

Ichigo's grip tightened and the air around him seemed to rise in temperature when Renji started to bob his head and create a tempo, Renji slid his hands down along Ichigo's sides, stopping when he reached his hips, holding Ichigo in place while he continued his ministrations.

Pleasure and intensity increased for Ichigo the faster Renji went and the tighter he sucked. This continued for a while longer, temperatures ever rising. Ichigo soon was in a huge wave of heat, "Ah! Renji!" He managed to say, seconds before everything reached its peak and Ichigo came. He closed his eyes and felt Renji lick him clean while he laid there breathing heavily and riding out some of the high.

Ichigo felt Renji get up from the bed and he opened his eyes, he watched as Renji shuffled for something on the floor then stripped himself of his own boxers before rejoining Ichigo back on the bed.

Renji smirked at Ichigo, and then leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, "You ready?" He asked.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and sat up slightly, "You got me ready." He said. He then kissed Renji in a rather rough kiss.

* * *

Ichigo rolled over and almost on top of someone. He slightly opened his eyes to see who he almost crushed. He saw Renji and his eyes immediately shot open. "Shit!" He cursed and sat up in the bed too fast that he went dizzy for a few seconds.

Renji stirred next to Ichigo, "What are you cursing for?" He mumbled.

Ichigo fell back on the bed and sighed, "I wasn't supposed to stay here last night." He said.

"How come?" Renji asked then yawned and stretched. "You said over the phone that you could."

"Did I?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Renji answered and pulled Ichigo close to him.

Ichigo laid there for a few minutes before turning to face Renji while lying down on the bed. Renji's eyes were closed and his hair was falling around him and some strands over his face. Ichigo pushed the strands away, thinking Renji had fallen back asleep.

"I can tell you're staring at me, whatta ya want?" Renji asked, opening one eye to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped slightly, and then smiled at Renji. "Thought you fell back asleep," Ichigo said. "I'm hungry."

Renji rolled his eyes, "I'm too comfortable to get up." He said.

"But-" Ichigo started before his stomach interrupted him, growling rather loudly.

"Fine." Renji said and let go of Ichigo. He sat up, stretched and yawned. "You should call your dad; I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"Funny," Ichigo said, "I would have never expected you to say that."

Renji smirked at Ichigo, "Thought as much." He leaned closer to Ichigo till his face was a few inches away. He placed a finger under his chin. "I do care about you." He said before placing a light kiss on Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo looked rather shocked. Two things he didn't expect from Renji in less than a minute.

Renji got off the bed and stood up. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clean boxers, slipping them on. "You can borrow some of my boxers if ya want, or you can take the ones ya left over here the last time."

Ichigo blushed before he scrambled out of the bed and walked over to Renji's dresser, he shuffled through it for a while before he found a pair of boxers he liked and slipped them on, not really caring about the ones he left.

Renji smirked and watched as Ichigo slipped on his favorite pair of boxers, but he wasn't going to let Ichigo know that just yet. "Call your dad." He said, "And whatta ya want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Ichigo said and picked up his pants, pulling out his phone, he glanced at the time, 10:14 a.m., before looking back at Renji.

Renji gave Ichigo a look that said what-the-hell-could-you-possibly-want-pancakes-for-you-know-we-have-other-food before he walked out of the room.

Ichigo sighed and opened his phone, dialing his dad's number.

_Hello? Ichigo? _The man answered from the other end.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." Ichigo answered.

_Where the hell are you? You know Yuzu was worried about you._

"I know. Tell her sorry for me. I'm still at Renji's house."

_Oh? Did you guys make up?_

"Make up? What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked a little annoyed.

_You didn't go over there for so long, I figured you guys weren't seeing each other anymore._

"S-Seeing each other?! What the hell do you mean?!"

_Ah! Sorry! Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions._

Ichigo waited a second before he sighed and responded, "You're not jumping to conclusions." He said, "And if you must know Renji was going through a tough time, his parents died."

_I know, I know, sorry. Are you-wait, did you say I wasn't jumping to conclusions?! Does that mean that you and-and Renji are dating?!_

Ichigo sighed, not really wanting to talk to his dad about that fact, "Now is not the best time to discuss this."

_Ah, you're right, but that doesn't answer my question; are you two?!_

Ichigo sighed again, "Yes."

_Since when?_

"Since before the accident, about two months, maybe."

_I can't believe- I didn't know that my own son was gay! Regardless, though, don't let him hurt you. Ah! I'm so happy though! That my son has finally got a boyfriend! _

Ichigo could almost feel his dad's smiling and happiness through the phone, and he was glad that he couldn't see him because of his blush.

_Anyway back to what I was going to ask before, are you coming home?_

"Not right yet and defiantly not if you're going to act like that. I'm going to eat first, then I may come home."

Ichigo heard his dad sigh slightly through the phone, _Alright, just be safe. _Then Ichigo heard:_ Ah! Yuzu! Karin! You're never going to believe this! Ichigo has a-_ and Ichigo shut his phone in annoyance.

"Damn dad!" Ichigo said and threw his phone on Renji's bed.

"What 'smatter?" Renji asked walking into the room and over to Ichigo.

"My dad just found out that we were dating, and he's going to tell everyone! Do you know how much teasing I'm going to get?!" Ichigo asked.

"Calm down." Renji said and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "It can't be that bad." He murmured in his ear.

"Yeah, like you would even know." Ichigo whispered, already calmed by Renji's touch.

"Let's go eat." Renji said.

"Okay." Ichigo replied and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Renji said, "Ya might want to put some cloths on first, unless of course, ya want my cleaning ladies and cook to see you half naked."

"Cleaning ladies?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Ya don't think I clean this huge house on my own, do ya? We've had the cleaning ladies ever since I could remember; I called them before ya came over the other day. I have three, Linda, Charlette, and May. They come over every Sunday." Renji said and threw some cloths at Ichigo.

"Hey, that reminds me," Ichigo said, catching the cloths, "Are you gonna take over your parents company?"

Renji frowned a second before responding, "Technically I already have. I have someone managing it for me though, so I don't have to worry. If I took it over completely I'd be going on business trips and never see you, or finish school."

Ichigo smiled and started to get dressed, "We're almost done with school aren't we?"

"Yeah." Renji said as he finished getting dressed. He walked out of the room and to the bathroom, Ichigo followed as soon as he was done, grabing his phone and shoving it into his pocket on the way out.

Renji stood in front of the mirror, hair tie in his mouth and brush in his hands; he brushed his hair and then pulled it into a pony tail, using the brush to make it flat before he pulled it up completely. His ends seemed to magically stand up in their usual spikes.

Renji then took the brush and walked over to Ichigo, "Let me brush your hair." He said, eyeing Ichigo's really messy hair.

"No way." Ichigo said back and walked away from the advancing Renji.

"Come on!" Renji said.

"No." Ichigo shook his head.

"Why not?" Renji asked.

"'Cause I don't want you to and that would be just weird!" He turned away from Renji and walked rather fast down the hallway.

"I'm going to whether you want me to or not." Renji said.

"I don't want my hair brushed!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I'm fine with the way it is!" He ran down the rest of the hallway and down the stairs. Renji chased after him.

Ichigo rounded the corner and made it a few feet into the living room before Renji tackled him and they fell to the ground. Renji straddled Ichigo and quickly brushed his hair, ignoring his struggling and the few laughs and stares he got from his cleaning ladies.

Renji set the brush down next to them and smirked, "There, see, now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked.

"I've never seen you so friendly with someone before." One of his cleaning ladies said. She was short with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Ah, yes." Renji said, picking up the brush and getting up, then he helped a blushing Ichigo up. He set the brush on a near-by side table. "As I told you on the phone Linda, this is my boyfriend, Ichigo."

Ichigo raised his hand and smiled to everyone, then his stomach growled and he blushed even more.

Renji laughed lightly, "Come on," He said, "Into the Kitchen."

"I don't need a guide." Ichigo mumbled and walked into the Kitchen. He was immediately greeted by the smell of pancakes and deliciousness.

"Good morning, sir." The cook said from in front of the stove.

"Good morning." Renji said, and sat down at the table. Ichigo did the same.

"Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes." The cook said.

Renji nodded his head, "This is Ichigo by the way." He motioned to Ichigo.

The cook smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bard, Renji's chef."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Ichigo said.

"What're we doing today?" Renji asked Ichigo after a brief silence.

"Dunno. I'm going home after breakfast, have to make sure everything's packed for the trip tomorrow, wanna come?" Ichigo asked.

Renji thought about this for a moment, "Do ya me to?" Renji asked.

Ichigo just shrugged and Bard came over and served them pancakes. "I think I made too much…" Bard said motioning to the mountains of pancakes on the counter.

Renji's eye twitched, "Ya think…" He mumbled. "Why don't you and the ladies eat with us?" He offered.

Bard nodded his head and he walked out of the Kitchen.

Soon the table Ichigo and Renji were sitting at was full with chatter, laughs, and smiles. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

* * *

Renji stood with Ichigo at the door, "Want me to come with you?" He asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "I'll be fine, 'sides, I'm seeing you tomorrow."

Renji smirked, "How do ya plan on gettin' home?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Same way I got here, the bus."

"Ya know I could always drive you home, right?"

Ichigo opened the door, "Fine." He said, "Drive me home." Ichigo watched Renji smirk and disappear up the stairs, no doubt to go find his keys. Ichigo stepped outside and waited for Renji to come back.

He smiled to himself. _Next week is going to be a fun one. _He thought.

* * *

**:] **

**I'll update within the next two weeks, promise!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
